cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy Bloodtalon
Izzy Lilah-Tracinya Bloodtalon was the only child of Holly Talon Blood and Tarro Blood. She was named after Izzi Hydrodrift, who was the adopted daughter of Holly and Tarro. As a young child, Izzy was bullied by her older half sister, Marcela Talon-Blood, which resulted in Izzy becoming very shy and nervous. When Izzy was very young, her cousin Lani Legend, who was the Queen Of Felucia, was assassinated. It was Izzy's mother Holly who took over as Queen, in an attempt to stop the Empire taking control of the system. When Izzy was seventeen, the Empire finally realised that Holly was working against them and she was arrested. While the Empire told the galaxy that Holly had been killed while resisting arrest, the rest of Holly's family decided to go into hiding. All except Izzy and Lani's daughter Dani Bladestorme. Dani became the Queen Of Felucia, and Izzy took over as leader of The Alliance For Peace. They and their most trusted handmaidens, Padme Cannonbolt-Starhunter (who served Dani) and Padme's younger sister Aayla Cannonbolt-Starhunter (who served Izzy), worked tirelessly to bring to public attention just how brutal the Empire was being. Dani pretended that she was not working to destroy the empire, whereas Izzy openly fought to stop them. She refounded the Alliance For Peace, which her mother had run, and, as a diplomat, attended countless meetings, to argue her case. Surprisingly, Izzy was never "removed", despite all her endless cross debates and public appearances. Izzi Hydrodrift was insulted by the fact that she is an adopted child and felt not as loved as Izzy does and doesn't like Izzy alot due to seeking of attention which Izzi is lacking since it was her birthday on the 7th of July. So she felt jealous with her new sister who in her view is a bit mean and self-cenetered. Appearance And Personality Appearance: Izzy was a very pretty girl, and she was often likened to her mother when it came to her looks. She had inherited her mothers fine bone structure, snowflake-pale skin and and big blue eyes. She had also inherited her mother's height, or lack of it. Izzy had chocolate brown hair, like her father. Personality: Izzy was a firey individual, who had a habbit of not thinking before she did something. When her mother disappeared, Izzy openly accused the Empire of killing Holly, with no fear or thought about what would happen to her. Izzy was spoilt by her parents when they weren't busy working. Until she was seven, Izzy was quiet and shy as a result of being bullied by her half sister Marcela, but after that, she grew in confidence. In her fathers eyes, Izzy could do no wrong. She was his only child, and he was very protective of her. He once remarked that Izzy was "a very sweet little girl, with her mothers' sense of humour", he could never see Izzy as the trouble causer she so often was, and helped her whenever she was in trouble, which was a considerable amount of her time after she became fourteen. Re-forming The Alliance For Peace Izzy took a deep breath, recalling Lalaya's words "You should. You're the only one with the influence to lead well." Maybe Lalaya was right. Maybe it should be her to lead. She'd just have to ask her mother, and hope. Izzy wasn't all that keen on asking her mother, possibly because her mother was a quiet, closed off person with a sharp temper, and was generally grumpy about something. Izzy couldn't remember her mother being any different, but her older sisters Brooke, Riema, Izzi, Blondy, Kylie and Tallie, not to mention her brothers Kit and Sarro assured her that her mother was once a very different type of person. It was while she was considering her options that her mother entered the room, looking unhappy, as usual. "Hello Iz." her mother said quietly. Izzy smiled at her mother, she knew Holly had had a hard life. "Hello mother, are you alright? I've hardly seen you this week." "When you're sixty years old, can't walk and have more enemies than you can count, you'll know why I stay in hiding most of the time." Holly's remark was clearly an attempted joke, but it sounded hollow. Izzy knew every one of her mother's words was the truth. "Mother?" Izzy asked suddenly "What actually happened? How did you loose your legs?" Izzy saw her mother's face tense up. Holly never spoke about what had happened that day, and it was far too long ago for Izzy to remember. Holly made no attempt to answer. Izzy sighed. Her mother had become very unreasonable just recently. Holly stared straight ahead, looking out of the window. "I know you plan to reform the alliance. And I want you to listen to my advice. By all means, reform and lead the alliance. But be careful. Don't do what I did. Watch people's actions, ignore their words. And don't, whatever you do, have any dealings with Mesh'la Kryze. That was my last mistake. That was the mistake that lost me my reputation, my career, my legs and my husband." Izzy was so busy thinking about her mother's words that she didn't notice her mother blinking back tears. It took Izzy a few minutes to realise that her mother was talking about Tarro Blood, Izzy's father. Izzy patted her mother's arm, she knew that Holly still missed Tarro. Izzy only had vague memories of the father - he'd split up with her mother when Izzy was just three - and she wanted to know more about him, but Brooke, Riema, Izzi and the others wouldn't talk about him, and asking Holly only made her cry. "Izzy" Holly spoke again "Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid or foolish." Izzy bit her lip and sighed. "You know I can't promise that. I'm too much like Brooke.... and you." "You're like Brooke, yes. But not me." There was a definate edge to Holly's voice. "I was never that reckless." "Thats not the way aunty Lanna tells it." Izzy replied, remembering all the stories her aunt Talanna had told her. As far as Izzy knew, even Brooke wasn't that reckless. "Your aunt Talanna talks too much. Besides, she never tells a story the same way twice, she always did blow things out of proportion." Izzy frowned slightly, trying to decide if her mother was trying to cover up some past exploit that she didn't want anyone to know, or just being her usual, grumpy self. "Re-form this alliance if you will, but for everyone's sake, do what I didn't. Be careful." Holly continued, changing the subject completely. "And.... don't involve me. I want no part in it. Ask Lalaya, or Dani or possibly Aayla. But not me." "I thought the alliance was your career, and what you believed in?" Izzy asked, thrown by her mother's last statement. She's been counting on Holly's experience to guide her. "You wouldn't get anywhere if my name was mentioned in the same sentence as the alliance. I'll tell you now, people don't forget, nor do they forgive. One move they don't like and they'll have your head for it, if they can. That's how I got myself into this state. Too many enemies. I couldn't deal with them all, and I underestimated the most dangerous of them." Izzy sighed, her mother had given her the same warning four times since the first time reforming the alliance had been mentioned: Mesh'la Kryze was not to be trusted or dealt with in anyway where possible. "Don't ask me to tell you why. You honestly don't want to know. Maybe I'll tell you one day.... but maybe I won't. I don't know. But one thing is definate: you won't be allowed to stay here while you lead TAFP. This is one of the two places I have that haven't been torn to shreds by bounty hunters trying to kill me." "You think they'll come after me for the alliance?" "I don't think. I know." "What makes you so certain they will?" "What makes you so certain they won't? Why do you doubt my judgement when I have seen this before, when I have the experience to know what's going to happen.... when all of those things only serve to convince me not to involve myself in this." The older Mandalorian woman stared at her cybernetic right hand, Izzy noticed her bite her lip slightly, she noticed also that her mother blinked rapidly a few times; it was as near as Holly ever got to crying, or showing any sign of weakness. "I was never supposed to be a leader, nor a politician. It should never have been me. How I got away with anything, I'll never know. Everyone knows what I.... about certain 'accidents'. There is no forgiveness, and no forgetting. Only those with a squeaky clean record succeed.... and by being my daughter, you don't have that record. But," Izzy winced. The work 'but' had a slightly ominous sound to it. "I have a plan." Izzy gulped, and felt the icy fingers of fear clench around her heart. This wasn't going to end well. She knew it. If it was her mother's plans that had got her into this situation, why was her mother seeming so delighted about having another plan? The New Plan Deals with mystery (novelised format) Izzy Bloodtalon looked around her, she was in a cantina in the least fashionable part of Tatooine (which, Izzy's mother and entire family assured her, had, even in the poshest parts, had all the fashion of a rancor's behind) the day after the re-founding of TAFP. She sat alone at a corner table, hoping she didn't look too posh, and recalling the holo-call. A lot sus. Cloaked figure saying that Izzy should meet up with it here, in Cantina Ultra-seedy, as Izzy referred to it, possibly the most dangerous and unpleasant place this side of the galaxy. Izzy was just wondering where her contact was when a black cloak, Izzy's own height and shape she noted, slid up beside her and sat down. Politics (novelised format) Sixteen year old Izzy Bloodtalon stood nervously infront of the mirror in her quarters on her mother's old shuttle, now hers. Two days ago, after a long conversation with her mother about politics and the cruel empire, she'd refounded her mother's old alliance, The Alliance For Peace. She had attempted to convince her mother to resume her work but, while a part of the alliance, Holly claimed that she didn't want to lead anymore. Izzy sighed, she wasn't sure she wanted to. As she thought that, images of innocent people suffering and dying pinged round her head, and Izzy realised that someone had to, and nobody else cared enough to risk their lives. At least I do, she thought. Izzy snapped out of her trance of thoughts as she heard her new handmaiden and close friend, Aayla Cannonbolt-Starhunter enter the room. "Lady Izzy, we've reached The Alliance headquarters." Aayla said queitly, seeing Izzy was distracted. "I'm not going." Izzy said, aware that Aayla must think she was mad. "But what about the first new Alliance meeting?!" Aayla cried, pointing out that, when annoucing her new Alliance's creation, Izzy had publicly stated those wanting to join should meet today at the former TAFP Headquarters. "Earlier today, I received an invitation to an Imperal political meeting. I know its dangerous, in fact its propably a trap, which is why I have to go." Izzy said, mostly calmly, except the glimmer in her eye that suggested the love of danger that ran in her family. "But-" Aayla began, then stopped when Izzy turned round, the glittering "I have a plan" grin of Holly Talon all over her face. "Time for you to go to the meeting!" Izzy said cheerfully. "I thought we were going to the Empire's "meeting"?" Aayla now looked confused and a little worried. Izzy grinned again, letting her sharp teeth gleam. "I am, you go to the meeting." "Thats your plan?" "No, I just thought you might like to be in the auidence, I was never suggesting anything else." Izzy layered on reassurance like her mother pretending to be law-abiding. Aayla now looked relieved and confused. After her handmaiden had landed, Izzy spun her shuttle round, put the auto-pilot on, and prepared for her first political meeting. Izzy was suprised to find that she wasn't scared. In fact, she'd never felt braver in her life. Meanwhile, in The Alliance For Peace Headquarters, Aayla was cursing Izzy in her head. When their leader didn't appear, the crowd got ugly (well more ugly than before), and for some reason blamed her. Trying to think of something to say, Aayla backed off a little. "Stop!" A voice shouted at the fighting crowd. Everyone spun round. Aayla's mind nearly exploded. Standing in front of them was a figure the exact height and shape of Izzy Boodtalon. She had the same pale skin and voice, though her black velvet cloak hid most of her. Aayla was about to accuse the woman of being an imposer, when the blue eyes of Izzy Bloodtalon shone out from the cloak and settled on her. "Izzy...?" She asked, staring. the figure smiled and said, "Sorry to interupt your game, but my mother is a little fussy about fighting in the house." Izzy Bloodtalon stepped into a room full of imperal diplomats and was suprised to find that her ony imediate thought was that the black decor was about as imposing and stylish (which it was clearly supposed to be) as a dead womp rat. Pushing her cynical streak back, Izzy gathered her most political, calm manner around her, narrowed her big blue eyes and glared at everyone in the room. Then, with a smile alot less pleasant than her worst glare, dropped back into a imatation leather arm chair, and sat there, as if waiting for them to run away. A nervous looking human with a very silly hat was who was unlucky enough to opposite Izzy (the reason he looked nervous) tried to start the meeting in a boring, skirting round what they wanted to say way that was typical of such political meetings. Izzy groaned inwardly, her mother had said politics got boring. Why didn't I stick to shooting people? Izzy wondered. At that preceise moment, the nearest window shattered and, as she backed out of the room, Izzy was vaugely aware of alot of crashing, screaming and flames. "I knew this is a trap." Izzy mumbled to herself. "I mean, since when would a stuck-up racist empire hold a public meeting on Rodia?" She questioned thin air. Then, as the room she'd just left went up in flames, Izzy stopped telling the huge vases in the hall how staged the meeting had been and ran. For a small girl, she couldn't half run when it was urgent. By the time she reached her shuttle, she was out of breath. Flopping into a seat and flumbling with some controls, little Izzy listened to her heart slowly calming down. it was only as she flew back towards where she'd left Aayla, knowing the Alliance meeting was over, that it occured to Izzy that the empire hadn't tried to stop her shuttle leaving their trap. That wasn't like them. Izzy groaned. The last thing she needed was more enemies. As she landed her shuttle, she was beginning to wonder just how many people wanted to kill diplomats purely because of politics. "Izzy? Whats going on?" Aayla's voice asked as her handmaiden entered the the shuttle. "Problem, Aayla?" Izzy said, sounding calm, though she knew the problem. "How did you get in two places at once?" Aayla questioned. "I'm not in the mood for explainations, I nearly got killed." Izzy groaned. "You knew it was a trap, now please can we-" "No we can't, I'm confused, I don't think it was the empire that tried to kill me." izzy explained. "What do you mean?" Aayla asked, frowning. "I don't know, but I intend to find out," Izzy annouced, then, with a wolf-like grin added: "If they want to make life end, I shall make their life hard." Izzy's Attacker (Novelised format) Izzy Bloodtalon arrived back at Holly Talon's current home (Her ship) at about seven the next morning, having dropped Aayla off at her chosen location and let her ship drift for the night while she slept. Izzy found her mother in the dining room, frowning over the Holo-net news report on a device. Holly looked up in a worried way when Izzy entered. Izzy was unsure why her mother looked so worried, she'd told her of all her plans. Then she caught a glimpse of the main headline. I'''zzy Bloodtalon narrowly escapes faked meeting!''' "Izz, what happened?" Holly enquired. "The meeting was staged, I was nearly killed." Izzy told her. "Not good. The imperals don't let people get away!" Holly said, realising what Izzy already had done. "I know, I don't think it really was the imperals who invited me there, none of those diplomats looked imperal to me." Izzy frowned, annoyed. Izzy and Holly both fell silent, pondering this news. Holly sighed quietly to herself, thinking about her old enemies. Hollyandtarro45.png|Izzy's parents, Holly Talon-Blood and Tarro Blood Hollytarroizzy.png|Izzy and her parents on their cruiser Holumbara.png|Izzy's mother Holly Talon Blood. Tarrobloodontatooine.png|Izzy's father, Tarro Blood. YoungIzziFight.png|A young Izzy Bloodtalon learns to fight and pratices unarmed combat. Hollytarrobrookeizzi.png|Left to right: Brooke Kraytclank (Izzy's adopted sister who she never met.) ,Izzi Hydrodrift (Another adopted sister who Izzy always admired, even though Izzi didn't like her), Holly Talon (Izzy's much loved mother),Tarro Blood (Izzy's beloved father) Izzott.png|Izzy dressed in her most ornate outfit, based on a old outfit of her mother's, meditating, though she seldom used the force. Izzyagain.png|Izzy as a fourteen year old girl. IzzyCardCommander.png|Izzy Bloodtalon's card commander card. izzmando.png|Izzy Bloodtalon on a Bounty Hunter job on Naboo. TheedIzzy.png|Izzy attends a party for politicians on Theed. Reima.png|Izzy's adopted sister Riema. Brooke.png|Izzy's adopted sister Brooke Kraytclank. Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:The Alliance For Peace Leadership Category:Diplomat Category:Warrior Category:Force Sensitive